


[Podfic] hold your breath and fall

by ZoeBug



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, Sub!Gansey, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of anirondack's "hold your breath and fall"-It’s not the first time they’ve ended up in Gansey’s bed, half naked and pressed into each other, but it is the first time that Adam’s gone for Gansey’s belt instead of his back, the first time that Gansey has slipped his hand down the front of Adam’s jeans instead of up under his shirt, the first time “God, Adam,touch me” has been hissed and gotten a response.First time Adansey sex feat. Gansey's sex fantasies and ridiculously sensitive neck (which Adam doesn't know about).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hold your breath and fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195903) by [anirondack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirondack/pseuds/anirondack). 



> So this fic is everything I could have ever wanted and I am _weak_ for Adansey and it was only a matter of time before I couldn't hold myself back from recording this. Hope yall enjoy this as much as I did recording it!

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6cwn2bd4f75ck8t/%5BTRC%5D_hold_your_breath_and_fall.mp3)

 **Length** \- 00:25:27

* * *

 

Music credit:[ "In For the Kill" by La Roux (Skream Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=138AnFonZMg)

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5195903)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
